Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98KORravrelixe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a shrub rose plant named xe2x80x98KORravrelixe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98DELgexe2x80x99 (Centenaire de Lourdes), (not patented), with the variety xe2x80x98TANeitberxe2x80x99 (Bernstein-Rose), (not patented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the disease resistance and shrub habit of the female parent combined with the larger flower, petal count and fragrance of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Large, red, well formed flower with high petal count;
2. Shrubby, upright and spreading plant habit;
3. Resistance to rust and powdery mildew;
4. Spice-like fragrance.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif. shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The subject variety differs from female parent xe2x80x98DELgelxe2x80x99 (Centenaire de Lourdes) in flower color (rose-pink for xe2x80x98DELgexe2x80x99, apricot-pink for xe2x80x98KORravrelixe2x80x99), petal count (10-15 versus 70-80) and from male parent xe2x80x98TANeitberxe2x80x99 (Bernstein-Rose) in flower color (yellow for xe2x80x98DELgexe2x80x99, apricot for xe2x80x98KORravrelixe2x80x99), plant size (80 cmxc3x9760 cm versus 120 cmxc3x9790 cm).
The closest variety known to me is xe2x80x98AUSgoldxe2x80x99 (Golden Celebration), U.S. Pat. No. 8,688. It differs from xe2x80x98KORravrelixe2x80x99 in flower color (apricot pink versus yellow), petal count (55 versus 70-80), and fragrance (old rose versus spice).